


Atonement

by bleuhue



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuhue/pseuds/bleuhue
Summary: All I ever wanted was...





	

_Te amo_

Otherwise known as _I love you_ in English. That was all you could remember. Spanish had never been your strong suit, but at least you had learned something. The thought plagued you when you were younger, “what does it mean?” Te amo, te amo, **te amo**. Just what did that phrase mean. The answer would come when you were much older spewing those same exact words towards another girl, which was met with a harsh slap of your face. Who would have thought? Victoria Chase being slapped by a tutor. Later that same day that tutor was fired, but you could care less. After all, you were young, these things did not concern you.

Nathan Prescott. The boy was an odd one, but he was the only other company you had. It seemed he thought the same. Companionship, attention, acceptance, comfort, care, both of you had desired it so. Whenever he cried you would comfort, when you cried, he would come to your aid. The aid that both of you never received from your parents. At first it had worked, but only when you two were still so young. Before your minds became corrupt with fitting in, to become “normal.” However, both of you would continue to suffer, even now. To carry the legacy of your parents and those who came before them. The burden of that only served to wound you more.

When was it when you began to drift apart. 15, 16, 17? Maybe 18? Perhaps even the first instance, the two of you never felt content. The desire only grew stronger, no longer had you two were satisfied with the company of each other. It was easy to tell you both strove for more, not acquisitiveness, no, that was not it. Comfort, understanding, acceptance, all which piled up over the years. He desired normality, yet you wanted something foreign, something you did not comprehend. It was an odd feeling. It made you fearful.

Bitter.

Resentment.

It left a sour taste on your tongue.

Hate.

HATE.

**LOATHE.**

~~**LOVE** ~~

Just how many times have you ran away? Why do you run? Is it because you can’t accept the reality of this miserable world, nor of the abstract nonsense it bears along with it? Or is it you simply do not understand? Just WHO ARE YOU? Who am I? WHO AM I? **WHO AM I?** That single notion burned into your fragile state of mind. Insecure. That’s what you were, you knew that much. Flaunting that body of yours with false pride, while holding a strong demeanor.

Then, she came. An angel sent from heaven to heal those around her. If she was an angel then you were a demon. That’s what you wanted to believe, and so you acted accordingly. Every time she wept you felt your heart break into pieces, as if someone tore your heart apart. Hell, you’d break every bone, cut through your cheeks, or kill yourself to make it stop. It wasn’t hard, considering your arms were covered in scars. Self harm, nothing new. You’ve hurt yourself countless times, even now you would continue to do so. All to halt the pain you caused to Kate Marsh. Why? That was the question you never wanted to answer, in fear of what the answer would be.

Taylor had never been a tool, nor a lackey. Never. Both of you respected each other and looked out for another. Much like Nathan had once done for you, yet it was pleasantly different. For her comfort, you looked out for her. It was then the word TRUST was achieved. Your relationship with her was not one of love, but trust. She had been your first real friend.

Friend.

Heh, it had a nice ring to it.

Then, that day occurred. A day of regret, a day of tears, and a day of confusion, rage, and most of all love. Twisted yes, but you finally figured it out. Love, love, and then it hit you.

_TE AMO_

When Kate Marsh tried jumping, it was then you realized you loved her. You wanted nothing more to protect her, wrap your arms around her, to call her yours, and make her love you. Hysterical tears ran down your face, as you laughed in the privacy of your dorm room. Well, before Nathan appeared. No one said love was pure. Love is nothing more than an abstract concept, impossible to dissect. A scientist can give a logical explanation, but that wouldn't suit you. What mattered is that you felt that way, even if it may be wrong. What's wrong is right, while what is right is wrong. The answer is illogical, as the world is illogical.

Even now, as you bled all you could think of was Kate. Kate Marsh, an angel for crying out loud. Jefferson no longer frightened you. How could you be? _Is this what atoning for sins means?_ You laughed at the thought, nevertheless you knew you were going to die. Nathan had died moments before you, yet you couldn’t find it in your heart to care. Both of you were atoning, atoning for the crimes committed against Kate marsh and Arcadia Bay. As your vision darkened all, the two thoughts that simultaneously plagued you were:

**_I LOVE YOU_ **

**_I HATE YOU_ **


End file.
